Sasusaku fanficsakura and sasukekonoha high
by HarunoBabe
Summary: Sakura is the new girl to Konoha and live next door to Konoha's heart throb.things start to heat up durning sex ed. will this relationship last or will it burn in hell?this will have a total of 20 chapters.
1. Sakura

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_be-_smash.17 year old Sakura gave her alarm clock an evil glare as she smashed it."Another school.Great."she said to herself.'this is getting out of hand'(key-"bob"speak,'bob'thought,**bob'**i.s.,'_bob_'flashback)**'speak for you self.and while your at it check out the sexy new neighbor'**.Sakrua looked out her window to see across the road and saw and old guy wearing a wrobe getting the newspaper.**'next door genius.NOT across the road.'**She looked next door to see a boy around her age with raven black hair.'has your brain been damaged?''**no has yours.**''the last time i checked i killed you.'**'you can't kill me i'm you.'**'yea and Santa's my uncle.'**'OMG SANTA CLAUSE IS YOUR UNCLE!'**'o...m...g i never knew how..'

_beep _

_beep_

_beep_'how is that even possible.Sakura threw her alarm clock at a wall and started smashing it with a hammer she got out of nowhere.

**'hey where did that hammer come from?'**'i have no clue but i'm having fun.stay there.'**'why?'**'heh your next.'**'uhhh... theres my ride g2g!runs away'**Sakura chuckles and gets ready for the day**(A/N:I'll just put this in the order i get ready in)**Sakura went downstairs and got breakfast-eggs,bacon,toast,and coffee.then she went and got her clothes and got a quick shower and brushed her pink 2 inch above the sholder hair.

at Sasuke's

Sasuke woke to hearing someone smashing thier alarm clock.He went over to his window only to find a girl with pink hair and a hammer.'why does she have pink hair?'**'pink hair?my question is and i'm gonna say this in fear...WHY DOES SHE HAVE A HAMMER?!'**'who the hell are you?'**'i'm you'**'no seriously(sp?)who the hell are you?'**'i'm a ghost'**I KNEW IT THIS HOUSE IS HAUNTED!EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR...'**'dude shut up.i really am you..OMG.that girl is is...NAKED!'**'wha...OMG.my inner is a pervert.O.o'Then Sasuke got ready for the day.**(A/N same way as me and Sakura.)**He walked out the door the same time as Sakrua."Hey."he shouted to Sakura."Yea?"she answered.

"You going to Konoha High?"

"yea why do you ask?"

"Want me to give you a ride?"

"sure"Sakrua walked/ran to Sasuke's house."hey I'm Sakura.I'm new here."Sakura said."Any last name?"he asked. She laughed at this."It's Haruno."she said."Hey I'm Sasuke.I'm old here."Sasuke said."Any last name?"she copied. "heh cute."he said."Sasuke cute?middle?""is."

"Sasuke is cute.."

"Why thank you.I know I am."

"ugh...you suck."

"wow.you've only known me for 25 minutes and you're already insulting me.I'm hurt."said Sasuke smirking. Sakura saw the smirk and she playfully punched him."oww.that hurt."said Sasuke still smirking.Then Sasuke's mom came out of their house."Why hello.Who do we have here."she asked."Okaa-san this is Sakura.She's our new neighbor."Sasuke said.**'do you think she can be more than a neighbor...mabey even more than a friend.i'm going to visit her inner and try to get **_**her**_** into bed...i mean into a good friendship.'**'your perverted'**'no responce'**'great he already left.'meanwhile with Sakura and her inner.**'ladies'**who the hell are you'**'i'm sasuke's inner.i need to speak with your inner Sakura-chan.'**'ok what with this "-chan" shit.'**'leave me with your inner and i'll explain to her and she can tell you.'**'o.k.'Sakura looked at Sasuke who was talking to his mom."Well Sakura welcome to our sweet little town of Konoha."Minoko said.(that's how you spell Sasuke's mom's name right?)"thank you Uchiha-san."Sakura said."oh please drop that.just call me Okaa-san.Uchiha-san makes me feel old."Minoko said.Just then Sakura's mom came out.

"Hi sweety.Who are these people.Our new neighbors?"asked her mom."yea mom this is Sasuke uchiha and his mother Minoko."Sakura said.(I don't know Sakura's mom's name so i'll just make one up)"why hello.My name is Sinora.Sinora Haruno."Sinora said."hello Sinora.Why don't you come in and visit while our kids are at school."Minoto asked.'Finally'they both thought.Before their mom's could say anymore Sasuke sped of to school.

At school."hey look it.Teme's here and he's got a girl in the car with him!"Naruto yelled."Shut it dobe.Ok everyone this is Sakura Haruno.She's new here and she's my next door neighbor.Sakura this is Naruto,Shikamaru,Neji,Sai,Tenten, Ino,Hinata,and Temari."Sasuke pointed to each one as he introduced them to Sakura."So where are you from?"asked Neji. "Suna."said Sakura."Cool thats where I'm from.Do you know 2 boys by the names Gaara and Kankuro?"asked Temari. "Yea Their like my brothers.why do you ask?"asked Sakura."They are my brothers."said Temari. "Too cool. Even though they never said they had a sister. They said I'm their only one. Even their parents said I'm their only "daughter"."said Sakura."So that's the thanks I get for being a good sister."said Temari with a clenched fist."One of your cousins called me by your name and I asked him whose Temari and he said nobody important."said Sakura.'' eh Sakura how about we show you around the school."said Ino.**'was she in anger-management?'**'i have no clue'."So whose your homeroom teacher?"asked TenTen."Kakashi-sensei"answered Sakura."Troublesome.another girl in my homeroom."said Shikamaru with a yawn."T-thats n-not nice Shikamaru."said Hinata."Why are all girls Troublesome?" asked Shikamaru."Why are you troublesome?"asked Sakura."troublewomen""troublemen"Shikamaru and Sakura started giving glares.

glare

evil glare

mad glare

death glare that ruled the world.Shikamaru stepped back.Sakura kept the death glare locked on him.He ran away.

"O...M...G..."they all said."and I thought that Nara was never afraid!"said Neji laughing. Sasuke smiled at Sakura."way to go Sakura!"said Hinata."Watch Shikamaru will be back in 5..4..3..2.."said Naruto."OMG is the world coming to an end!Shikamaru ran away,neji laughed,Sasuke smiled,Hinata didn't stutter,and naruto was...sob...SMART!the apocolytise is starting.I think hell just froze over!"screamed a boy with brown hair and a dog sticking out of his jacket. "hey Kiba.I want you to meet someone.Kiba this is my new neighbor,Sakura.Sakura this is Kiba(a.k.a the player of our school)."said Sasuke."Hey there cutie.''said Kiba with a grin."uh don't call me cutie."Sakura said."can i call you Sakura-chan?"he asked."Uhhh...Ummm...sure."she said."Come on Sakura. We said that we would give you a tour of our school.Oh,what classes do you have?"asked Ino.

_1.english-Kakashi_

_2.wepons-Anko_

_3.chemistry-Orochimaru_

_4.social studies-Asuma_

_lunch_

_5.math-Kabuto_

_6.music-Kurina_

_7.gym-gai_

_8.study hall-Ibiki_

_9.free period-Tsunade&Shizune_

_10.sex ed-Jyriha_

"cool all of us have the same classes and the same periods!"said Hinata."What's your locker number?"asked Ino. "Umm..275"said Sakura."Thats right next to mine."said Sasuke."and mine."said Shikamaru,neji,and naruto."Cool."said Sakura."Come on lets get to class before Kakashi's finally earily!"said Tenten.They got to 1st hour to find the teacher not there yet.

Then they started talking."Hey kiddies.Sorry i'm late."said Kakashi."LI...wait you didn't say an excuse?"said Naruto. "Like I said...THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END!!"screamed Kiba."What's going on in here.I heard screaming and something about the world coming to an end."said a random teacher."No Tsunade.Oh and I heard we have a new student.will you please stand up,Sakura."said Kakashi.Sakura stood up and didn't say anything."Arn't you going to introduce yourself?"asked Kakashi."Why should i when you already did?"asked Sakura back."Tell us your likes dislikes hobbies and your plans for the future."said Kakashi."uhhh.they're all the same.none of your buisness."said Sakura sitting down."ok well you can do anything just don't bother me and if a teacher comes in act like angels and hopefully this class will win an award for being the best class."said Kakashi.English and wepons were really good.Chemistry was very scary because Orochimaru was flirting with Sasuke.Social Studies was a bore.Lunch Time.Sakura walked into the lunchroom with Sasuke and fangirls/boys started giving evil glares.'why are these girls glaring at me...why is Sasuke staring at me'**'fangirls-they hate you,sasuke-he's undressing you with his eyes'**'shiver'Sasuke saw Sakura sivering.'why is she shivering.why am i staring at her?'**'dood you need to learn.you love her.and don't say you don't because i'm you and i should know when your undressing her with your eyes'**'shiver'After lunch was math.Sasuke got jealous because Kabuto was flirting with Sakura.Music class."Alright class we are going to have Sakrua sing 'My,My,My(Mary's song)by Taylor Swift.and you may begin."

She said I was seven and you were nine and I look at you like the stars are shining

the pretty lights

and our daddies use to joke about the two of us

growing up and falling in love

and our mama's smiled and rolled their eyes

and said oh my my my

take me back to the house and the backyard tree

you said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me

you never did you never did

take me back when the world was one block wide

dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

just two kids you and i

oh my my my my

and i was sixteen when suddenly

i wasn't that little girl you use to see

but you eyes still shined

like pretty lights

and our daddies use to joke about the two of us 

they'd never believe we would really fall in love

but our mama's smiled and rolled their eyes

and said on my my my

take me back to the creek as we turned up

two a.m. ridin in your truck

and all i need is you next to me

take me back to the time we had our very first fight

slammin our doors instead of kissin good night

you staid outside till the mornin lights

oh my my my my

a few years have gone and come aroud

we were sittin at our favorite spot in town

when you looked at me

got down on one knee

take me back to the time we walked down the asile

our whole town came and our mama's cried

you said i do and i did too

take me home to were we meet so many years before

we would rock our babies on the very front porch

after all this time you and i

and i'll be eighty-seven and you'll be eighty-nine

i'll still look at you like the stars are shining in the sky

oh my my my

when Sakura finished every one was quiet.Then Naruto began to clap.Within seconds the whole room was in appluse.

after they got out of music Ino gave Sakura a little bit of caution."The gym outfits are tiny and our teacher is a freak. Oh and he has a little "pet".His name is Rock Lee and they look alike."said ino.Sakura went to her locker in the girls locker room."WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"she screamed."our gym outfit."said TenTen and Temari.They all got changed and went out."**Good Afternoon my Youthfull Students.For a Youthfull excerise We will run 30 Youthfull laps around the youthfull track.**"said the Teacher.He looked like 2 cattipllers on steroides died on his face."**Yes gai-sensei. The power of youth shall flow threw our youthfull bodies!**"said his little pet."I swear if I hear them say youthfull one more fucking time I'm gonna take a youthfull gun with a youthfull bullet and put it threw their youthfull heads."Sakura whispered to Sasuke.Sasuke bit down on his lower lip to try to contain himself from laughing.After gym they (sorely)walked to study hall were they met Ibiki,the worst teacher ever.If they even tried to open their mouth they were dead.After that they went to free peroid where they just talked."I'd have to say this is my favorite class by far."said Sakura.Tsunade looked at her and she got an idea.She noticed that Sasuke was staring at Sakura."Hey Ino can you come here,please."said Tsunade."Yea sure. Whats up?"said Ino."I need your help."

"With what?"

"Bringing two people together in a relationship"

"Who?"

"Sasuke and Sakura"


	2. Konoha highthe bet

Chapter 2

Recap

_"I need your help."_

_"With what."_

_"Bringing two people together in a relationship."_

_"who"_

_"Sasuke and Sakura."_

"Sasuke and Sakura?"

"that's what I said."

"Why."

"I've notice sasuke and sakura have been stealing glace of each other and sasuke's been...shiver...happy."

Ino looked at Tsunade."so whats the plan."A few minutes later."Ok you got the plan."Ino asked."shouldn't I be the one asking?"asked."yea yea i got the plan.so when does it happen?"asked ino."what do you have next?"asked Tsunade." God sex ed."said Ino."He said something about having volentears."ino looked at Tsunade who was grinning devillishly."Oh i see i see.Have Sasuke and Sakura be the ones."Tsunade nodded.To sex ed..DUN Dun dun."Oh yea!Now lets chose our next victim."said Jhyria.He saw Ino pointing at Sasuke and Sakura."Sasuke and Sakura come on down."he said.'oh god.'

they both thought."Now lets start by having them remove eachothers clothing and..."he started

5...4...3...2...1"WHAT!!"Sasuke and Sakura screamed."Just down to your underwear.Now start kissing passionatly. and I want to see some tounge and working your way up and down each others body. Just have sex."said Jhyria. Before Sakura could say anything Sasuke grabbed her and started kissing her.Sakura freaked at first then kissed back.Then Sasuke bit her bottom lip a little asking for permission to be let in.Sakura opened her mouth before even thinking about it.(Let's just skip to the part where they are going home.)"boy am I glad that Tsunade came in just in time."said Sakura."Hn."said Sasuke as he was driving home."new word,and it's not even a syllibol."said Sakura while laughing.Sasuke pulled up into his driveway."Well I'll see you tomorrow."he said."Yea i gu.."sakura started but was cut off by Sasuke crashing his lips onto hers.Sakura tried to escape but Sasuke already put his arms around her waist.Their inners were doing 50 cheers a second.He finally pulled away.Then relization hit him'what the hell did you do!'**'i took over and had a little fun'**"Omg Sakura I'm so sorry I..."this time he was cut off by Sakura's lips.'what the hell are you doing?'**'having a little fun.sasuke's inner already did so now it's my turn.'**'pervert'**'no i pretty sure that's your sex ed teacher.'**Sakura pulled away."Omg I'm so sorry."sakura said"inner took over?"asked Sasuke."yea howd you know?"

"same thing happened to me."

"Ok well I better go to sleep."

"wait sakura,while we were talking during free peroid didn't you say that you use to be a playgirl?''

''yea why"

"well as you know i use to be a playboy.how about a bet?"

"sure I'm game."

"get more fanboys then i do fangirls"

"your on"They walked inside their homes and fell asleep.'Tomorrow the bet begins'they both thought.

**(A/N:I took the playboy/girl and bet thing from someone else so I'm giving them full credit for this chapter.congrats whoever you are!and thnx.you have really good ideas.)**


	3. the bet begins

Emma:ok something new.I have Neji here as my live audiunce and he's also going to give the disclaimer.

Neji:What the hell

Emma:Laguage Neji.I thought TenTen showed you better

Neji:you shot me in the arm _and_ leg.kidnapped me.I have a noose around my neck and I'm standing on a trap door.

Emma:just do the disclaimer.

Neji:she doesn't own Naruto.If she did we'd all be dead after the first show.

Emma:...I'm just gonna ignore that.

chapter3 The bet begins

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_be-_'i thought i already smashed my alarm clock'**'you did.it's haunted.ohhhhhh...BOO!'**'are you trying to scare me?'**'not working'**' no duh.'Sakura got ready quicker than usual.She grabed her alarm clock and a rocket.**'were'd the rocket come from?'**' don't know don't care'She straped the alarm clock to the rocket.**'will this go off like a firework?'**'yes'**'do you have a licence for being able to shoot off illaegle fireworks anytime you want.'**'yup'**'where did you get it from'**'someone'**'the stupid writer of this fanfic(a/n HEY!)ehehe sorry...(a/nwalks away)did you hear what happened to Neji?'**'no what happened'**'emma the writer of this fanfic,shot him in the arm and leg,kidnapped him and now he's in her house with a noose around his neck and he's standing on a trap door.'**'O.o'**(a/n yea it's true.here's a pic.just don't show it to TenTen.she'll kill me.and if I ask you to come just come.)**

At Sasuke's.

"Master Sasuke.A young lady by the name of Miss Sakura is here to see you."said one of the butlers.Sasuke followed the butler to the front door."Thanks George.I can take it from here."he said."So what's up.here to give up on the bet already.we didn't even start."he said."Your too troublesome,UGH i got to stop hanging around Shikamaru.and no i didn't come here to give up on the bet. Look at this pic of Neji I got from Emma."she said.Sasuke started to laugh.

"What did she say."

"She said for me to warn you that your next.Just go when she asks you to come and you wont end up in an even worse condition than Neji."

"What could be worse than this."

"She said that you will be hanged."

"..."In silance they walked to his car,got in and went to school.

"Sakrua where's Neji?"TenTen asked.

"with Emma.he's her audiunce and disclaimer."

"do you have a pic."

evil grin''yea right here"

"O...M...G...EMMA YOU'RE SO DEAD!!''

**(a/n I thought I told you not to show her!)**

"You did but I didn't listen"

**(a/n um...w-wheres TenTen?scared)**

''right behind you."

**(a/n runs away)**

Emma:here Nejitakes noose offgo just go

neji:Tenten off to kill ya.

Emma:yea now GO!Oh here's a sneek peek of the next chapter

chapter4 WHAT!

_"You told WHO"screamed Sakura."S-Sasuke.Ok Haruno stop it.You're actually scaring me!"said Shikamaru shaking."God I'm so dead.And you are too Nara!"said Sakura'gulp"shikamaru ran away._

Emma:Till next time See ya!


	4. WHAT!

Emma:Ok today we have...uchiha.

Sasuke:How come you don't like me.

Emma:I have my reasons.

Sasuke:Is that why you shot me in both legs,nocked me unconcious,tied me up,kidnapped me,and now i'm in a pot of boiling ramen.

Emma:Sasuke flavored ramen I wonder how that will taste?pulls out knifeOk hold out you right had and lets make this quick

Sasuke:O.O She doesn't own Naruto and she's going to turn me into a new ramen flavorscared and starts crying

Emma:gets out camera and takes a picI never knew the great Sasuke Uchiha would be afraid of a simpleton like me.Ok on with the story.

Sasuke:sniffyour mean

Emma:hun you don't even know.

chapter 4 WHAT

Schools been going on for a couple weeks now. Now it's time for spring break. Sakura was very excited. Sasuke was going to his beach home and everyone was coming along,well only Ino,Shikamaru,Hinata,Naruto,TenTen,Neji,Sasuke,and herself. She was up in her room packing.'2 weeks of fun in the sun'**'not to mention the cutie next door'**'shuddup'As the days went by Sasuke and Sakura grew closer together and they didn't even notice it.The bet ended that day and Sasuke lost by one person.Kiba went out with Sakura the night before to help her with the bet and Sasuke didn't even know.'did i thank Kiba yet'**'yes only about 1,000 times!'**'oh yea.'Sakura finshed packing when her phone rang.she live alone.her mother was killed and her father abandoned her

"Hello"

"Hey Sakura it's Neji"

"Oh hey Neji.Wats up?"'how did he get my ph.#?'**'mabey he's a stalker.**

''I just wanted to appoligized about what happened last week."

"Last week?"

"You know the fight we were in."

"Hinata told you to appoligze."

"yea."

"Well...I forgive you.Oh and thanks for helping me with the bet"Neji went out with her when he heard about the bet.He was the 2 person.The first was a guy named Idate.

"No problem."

"Well if that's it I guess I better get going"

"You still packing?"

"No why?"

"Hinata wants you to come over."

"K I'll be over in 15 minutes''

"k bye"

"bye"She hung up her phone got her shoes on,grabbed her cell and car keys,and went over to the hyuuga residents.When she got there neji and hinata were outside and they got in the car.neji sat in the passenger seat and Hinata sat in the back."Where to?" sakrua asked."Sasuke's house."Neji said.''K"she said."Sakura can you pick up Nara on the way."Neji asked.They pulled into the drive way and Neji jumped in the back.Ino,naruto,and TenTen were already at Sasuke's."Hey guys can you keep a secret?"sakura asked.They all nodded."Well last week I was over at Sasuke's house,he was trying to calm me down from the fight I was in with neji. and I kind stole something."sakura said."What did you steale?"ask Shikamaru.''his journal.''she said."S-sakurak you do know t-thats not polite."Hinata said.''Well he stole my diary so until I get it back he not getting his Journal back."sakura said.They pulled up into Sasuke's Driveway.They others were there with their things.Sakura already sent her things over to Sasuke's house and neji and Hinata brought theirs.Shikamaru forgot his."I'll drive you to your house so you can get them''said Sakura."Thanks."said shikamaru.

10 minutes later.

Shikamaru and Sakura returned.Shikamaru got a text as they were pulling onto the road."who was that?"sakrua asked.

"troublesome it was Sasuke."

"what did he want."

"he wanted to know what we were talking about."

Sakura's eyes got big"and what did you tell him."

"Itoldsasukeeverythingyoutoldus!"

"You told WHO!"screamed Sakrua."S-sasuke.stop it Haruno.Your actually scaring me."said Shikamaru shaking."God I'm so dead.and so are you Nara.''screamed Sakura."gulp''shikamaru ran away.they came to a stop at the end of the drive waySakrua got out of the car and ran into what seemed like a brick wall.She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see.Sasuke." where is it."he said in a deep voice that sent a shiver down Sakrua's spine."I'll give it to you if you give me what i want."sakura said. She turned to walk away only to be stoped by two strong arms around her waist."Bring it with you and i'll bring yours.tonight we'll switch.and mabey even do it while in a bed."Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear.His hot breath tingled on Sakura's skin and her jaw dropped.Sasuke chuckled and let go.Ino ran up to Sasuke and smacked him across the face.She heard everything."You Pervert!" she screamed."Sasuke!"she screamed again."hey only Sakura can do that.Only as long as I'm on top of her.

"OMG O.o.Teme I never knew that you were a pervert."yelled naruto.Hinata and Tenten fainted.Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and started laughing."Omg I can't believe you fell for it!"they said at the same time."Huh?"the rest said."APRIL FOOLS!"sasuke and sakura yelled.Shikamaru took out his cell phone and right there:12:30 p.m. April 1,2008."come on lets get into the limo."said Sakura.They all got in and they drove off to Sasuke's beach house.As they pasted trew Tokyo Sakura's smile turned into a frown.

Sasuke knew.''I think it's time you told them."he said.she nodded."You guys know when I said I was from suna.well I was from there but not for the first 5 years of my life."she began to tell them about her past.

_Flashback_

_5 year old Sakura was sitting on her bed looking at a book.Her father came in."Daddie."sakura said running up to her dad to give him a hug.Instead of hugging he slapped her across the face.Her mother was killed the year before.He pick her up and put her on the bed.He ripped off her shirt and started kissing her down her chest and her stomace.She didn't know what to do.She knew next door was a police man so she let out a scream.The police office heard it and ran over there.He bang on the door."You little bitch." he growled under his breath as he got up to get the door."hello Kujano.I tought I heard someone scream over here."the officer said. Sakura let out another scream and the police officer ran into her room only to find a shirtless 5 year old huddled in a small corner.he threw her a shirt and after she put it on he took her into custodie. A small family in Suna wanted a daughter so they adopted her_

_flashback end_

Everyone was stunded.Sakura started to cry.All the girls got up and gave her hugs.Soon enough so did the boys."Before I left that day my "father" told me that one day he will find me and finish what he started.He went to jail for child abuse and attempt rape.Just yesterday I found out he's been released and he's living here in Tokyo and..."she looked out the window and saw him.The limo stoped at a red light. Sasuke quickly handed her a wig that made her hair look black."That's him."she whispered as he approched the limo.Sasuke pulled down the window."Have you seen this girl?I need to finish something i started 12 years ago."he said."Nope never seen her in my life."sasuke said."Ok thanks."he said.The limo pulled away."I found her."he said.Sasuke looked at Sakura and his eyes got big.Her pink hair was showing.Not all of it but enough.Sakura saw his look and she knew"I'm in deep shit."

Sasuke:Omg Sakura's life is even more worst than mine.

Emma:I know.

Sasuke:cries

Emma:evil grins and takes another picI have got to show these to the others.here's another sneek peek.

_"You're the reason your mother was killed."he said."You jackass.I didn't do anything.Anything can happen there."she screamed._

_"You little annoying bitch."he said.then he looked at her chest."You really have grown."he said._

Emma:That's it for me.Sasuke you can leave now.

Sasuke:I cant walk because I was shot in both legs and I'm tied up.

Emma:ehehehe sorry about that.

Sasuke:death glare

Emma:SAVE ME!


	5. beach house and kidnapping

Emma:Well this is very nice.Last time Sasuke tried to kill me and a good friend of mine-PinkLovableCherryBlossem-came to my rescue by dressing Sasuke up as Itachi.Now he's trying to kill himself.I dedicate this chapter to PinkLovableCherryBlossem.Thank You!

Now I have Sakura here.

Sakura:and I willingly came.

Emma:unlike your boyfriend.

Sakura:yea I heard he cried twice.

Emma:Yup here are the pics

Sakura:LOL...She doesn't own naruto but if she did I would love it!

Emma:Start the story!sorry if its kinda short.

Chapter 5 beach house and kidnapping.

They soon arrived at Sasuke's beach house."This is not a house,sasuke.It's a fricken mansion!"yelled Ino."Lets go inside and see our rooms."said Sakura.They all went inside and found their rooms."I'll be down in a minute I'll start putting my stuff away."said Sakura. she walked to the dresser and started putting her stuff away."sakura."said a very deep voice."w-whose there?"she said."turn around.''said the voice.she turned around to find her dad standing right there.He dropped a piece of paper on the floor and within seconds Sakura let out a scream and everything went black.

downstairs.Everyone heard a scream and ran up to Sakura's room only to find her missing.TenTen saw the paper on the floor.She read it and her jaw dropped to the ground.Sasuke took the note and said"that bastards gonna die!"he looked on the back of the paper and he saw direction to his hideout."Whats wrong Sasuke?"asked Ino."There's no way were gonna save Sakrua-chan.We don't even know where to began looking!"screamed naruto."how about her first house."said Sasuke."W-why do y-you say that?"asked Hinata." the Idiot left direction to his old house on the back."said sasuke.Every one either anime sweatdropped or fell to the ground."well lets go."

To where ever Sakura is."Where the hell am I?!"she ask/yelled at her father."My you don't remember.Take a look around."he said. She looked around and it finally hit her.It was her old bedroom.The same place her mother was killed by her father.The same place she nearly got raped.He picked her up and took her to the kitchen."Why did you do it.why did you kill mom."she asked." why are you asking me.You should already know."he said."I don't know.So Tell Me Now!"she yelled.He couldn't take it anymore."Your the reason your mother was killed!"he yelled."You Jackass.I didn't do anything.Anything could happen there."she yelled."You little annoying bitch."he growled.Then he looked at her chest."You really have growen."he said."Wha-What do y-you mean."sakura asked.Right when her father was about to take off her shirt the front door swung open and there stood Sasuke and the rest of the gang."Sasuke-kun!"Sakura screamed. She finally got herself untied from the rope and ran to him. He grabed her,picked her up bridal style,and ran with her."You guys take care of her dad.I'll take her back."he yelled back at them.

3 hours later.They finally reached the beach house.Sakura fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.He took her up to his room and laid her down on the bed.She was going to stay the nights there until it was safe.

Emma:so what did you think?

Sakura:...

Emma:so what if you got kidnapped.at least nothing bad happened ot you!

Sakura:...Wheres my kunai?

Emma:w-why.

Sakura:I need to use it on you.

Emma:Ok whats up with everyone wanting to kill me!

Sakura:Will I get kidnapped again?

Emma:Only by Sasuke next time and thats it.

Sakura:what chapter?

Emma:15!

Sakura:I'll think about not killing you.

Emma:thank you.sneek peek time!

_you'll just have to wait and see!_

Emma and Sakura:BYE!!


	6. new couples

Emma:Hi TenTen!

TenTen:Hi Emma!

Emma:Are you gonna try to kill me like the others did?

TenTen:No I'm too happy to kill anyone.

Emma:why

TenTen:well i'm on some meds that make it to where i'm always happy and your gonna make this chapter to were Neji and I go out.

Emma:I am?

TenTen:glare

Emma:I mean I am!

TenTen:good now on with the show!

Emma:...O.o those are my lines.

chapter 6 new couples

It's been 2 days seince the groupes encounter with Sakura's dad.Sasuke still has Sakura sleeping in his room even though it's been safe."Why am i still in here."sakura asked."cause."sasuke said."the cops caught my father and sent him to prision for life."she said. "why prision?"asked sasuke."he was tested for drugs and to find out he was using marijuana.and also he was trialed for murder, kidnapping,and 2 counts for attempt rape.he was also smuggling things into the country.so that's why."she said.

mean while down stairs.'i finally have TenTen all to my self.'neji thought"hey TenTen can i ask you something?"he asked."sure what is it."she asked."well. umm...doyouwanttogoout?"he asked quickly."me go out w-with you...OMG I WOULD LOVE TO!!"TenTen screamed.neji grabbed her and kissed her.

in the kitchen."Hey hinata...um...you wanna...umm...go get ramen with me."asked Naruto."...YES OH YES NARUTO-KUN I WOULD LOVE TO!"screamed Hinata.Naruto gave her a foxy grin,took her hand,pulled her close and kissed her.Her head turned into a tomato.the color not the actual thing!

in Ino's bedroom."hey can i come in."asked Shikamaru."yea I'm just trying to decied what to wear."Ino said."Well I don't know about today but tonight i think you should wear this."he said while pulling out a long lite purple dress."Are you a-asking m-me out?" she asked.Shikamaru nodded."Then I shall wear this dress tonight."she said as her pulled her into a kiss.

back to Sasuke's bedroom.Sasuke heard the three girls say yes now all he needed was to get Sakura. he saw her out on his belcony.He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.She jumped a little and then she look behind her to see onyx eyes staring into her emerld ones."Well the others are going out tonight so I was wondering if while they were out we could have a little date of our own."he said."I'll let you know later I need to think."she said."ok just let me know before the others leave."he said as he walked back into the bedroom.**'why didn't you say yes!'**'i was but i was also worried that he might just be a playboy and leave as soon as he sees another girl.'**'girl he loves you.'**'how do you know'**'i was talking to his inner the other night and sasuke confessed to his inner.'**'i guess i'll give it a try.'**'you go girl'**Sakura found sasuke watching tv on the tv in his room."Sasuke I've been thinking...and I would love to go on a date with you."she said.Sasuke got off the bed and walked to her."Just one thing."he said."yea."she said."a kiss."he said.she gave him a flirtatious smile as he bended in for a kiss.Their lips met and after a little bit he bit on her bottom lip a little and without hesitation she opened up.

7:00p.m.NejiTen went to the movies with NaruHina as a double date.ShikaIno went to a fancy resuraunt.SasuSaku just stayed home and enjoyed eachothers company.when the others arrived they found Sasuke and Sakura asleep on the couch.He had his arm around her waist and she had her back to him and her arm on top of his.The others quickly but quietly went to their rooms and went to sleep.

Emma:Happy TenTen.

TenTen:huge grin and nodding

Emma:I don't feel like giving you guys a sneek peek.I found out my great-grandma is dying and she's in the hospital.

TenTen:aaawww you poor thinghugs

Emma:cries and hugs back


	7. Sorry!

Authors note

Hey guys!Sorry I haven't been updating.School's starting in 8 days and I hate it!

My summer's been a bore,but I've been very busy.My great-grandma just got out of the hospital this morning and she's doing fine.She was in there for 5 1/2 months and I was scared she was going to die.She's my only great granparent on my mom's side left.I've also been baby-sitting.I now have 129.38 :D.In my next chapter I show up as TenTen's cousin Kioa,and Kiba shows up too.

Remember that the couples are SasuSaku,NaruHina,ShikaIno,NejiTen and our

newest is going to be KibaKioa.Karin is also going to show up in this chapter but (sorry all Karin fans!)she dies.But I was thinking of adding a twist to just screw with your little minds...MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!Sorry I'm eating oatmeal.Oatmeal make's me do crazy things,but I will add a twist.I know I have 2 or3 storys out but I'm running out of ideas so help me out here people.I would love to hear (read)your ideas.Thnx and Again sorry for not updating sooner!

3

EMMA


	8. Enter Karin and Me,Sasuke and Sakura

Emma:Hello.Today we have...NARUTOOOOOOOO.How ya been buddy!

Naruto:EMMMMMAAAA-CHAAAAAN!!Good!no better than good.i've been GRRRRREAT!!

Emma:Wanna see some pics of Sasuke crying?

Naruto:YEA!!sees picsLOL HAHAHAHA TEME'S CRYING!

Emma:the first one was in fear and the second was with pain.he was feeling sorry for someone.Sakura-chan to be exact.

Naruto:yea Sakura-chan's life was screwed up.

Emma:yea and so were her parents.Disclaimer please...and I'll give you enough money to get all of the ramen you can eat.

Naruto:She doesn't own Naruto but if she did it would be awesome.

Emma:awww thnx buddie!hugs and kisses cheek

Narutogrins and blushesonto the story!

Emma:Wait I got good news.The reason why I haven't written on this story is because my great-grandma was dying.After nearly 5 months in the hospital she is as healthy as a mule!Now I'm very happy.Oh here's your money.Bring me back some ramen!I love ramen.

chapter 7-the entry of Karin.(god i hate that bitch!if anyone agrees with me say hooha!I also appear as Kioa,TenTen's cousin.)

Everyone was awake except for Sasuke and Sakura.They were still asleep in each other's arms."Awww that is soooo cute!"whispered TenTen.Just then Sasuke woke up.He looked at Sakura.Not wanting to wake her up but he had to if he wanted to get up."Hey babe. Time to get up."he whispered in her ear.His hot voice tickled her ear and she woke up."Morning sexy."she said in a flirtatious voice. "You really like playing with fire don't you."he said in his husky voice."You don't even know."she whispered."Can I find out tonight?"he asked/whispered huskley."8 o'clock.your room.your bed."she said with a flirtatious smile.**DING DONG DING DONG!**cried the doorbell. "I'll get it."said Shikamaru.He went to the door."Uhhh...can I help you?"he asked."Yes.I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha.My name is Karin."she said.Shikamaru remembered what Sasuke had said about her.Her parents and Sasuke's parents were buisness partners and Sasuke was engaged to her,but he said "I don't"at their wedding.He was too young.(he was only 14).Karin has been trying to get him back even though she's now engaged to teen heartthrob Kyo Ukiona.(in my fanfic he's hotter then Sasuke.He's Zac Efron hot.).They were the same in some ways(both totally hot)and different in others(Kyo actully says sentences.Sasuke says Hn.)"He's here but he's married already."said Shikamaru not even thinking.Everyone heard it and Sasuke and Sakura quickly put rings on their ring fingers to symbolize they are married(even though their not.)"To who?"asked Karin. Shikamaru pointed at Sakura."Hey bitch that stole my man back off."said Karin."How can I bitch when I'm married."Sakura said. When she said married Sasuke shot Shikamaru a death glare."Oh yea then why is giving a death glare."said Karin."He wasn't ready to tell the family and the families buisness partners."said Sakura.'Good job Sakura.Your catching on quick'thought Shikamaru.(Ahh so he did have a plan.

While they were talking(cougharguingcough)Hinata was making a fake wedding certificit just in case Karin asked for it. She walked out and handed it to Sakura."Just in case you need it."Hinata said.Sakura looked at it and nodded.Sasuke gave her a confused look."It's our wedding certificit,hunny."she said."Oh so you did get married.Well I'll be on my way."said Karin.She left and jumped off a cliff and died.(YAHOO!!Sorry all of you Karin fans!I just hate her.)"Hey Sasuke I hope you didn't mind if I invited my cousin and Kiba to come join us."said TenTen."I don't care.What's your cousin's name?and why the hell did you invite Kiba?"sasuke asked."My cousin's name is Kioa.and I invited Kiba so we could probably hook them up."said TenTen giving Sasuke a wink. "Fine when will they be coming?"he asked."Right about now."she said.As if on cue the doorbell rang.TenTen quickly answered."Kioa!Kiba! I'm glad you could make it.Ah,Kioa I see you brought Akara.And Kiba you brought Akamaru!"said TenTen.(Yes I'm Kioa.I look nothing like myself in this fanfic.In the fanfic I have brown hair with black highlights and it goes to just below my sholders.It's always in two buns like TenTen.and I have blue eyes.I'm tan and I have a tattoo of a Kunai on my ankle.In real life I have brown hair with copper highlights and it's an inch above my sholders.I have dark green eyes.I'm somewhere inbetween tan and pale.And I DO NOT have a tattoo.)Kioa was wearing a blue denim mini-skirt that you could tell it was cut from a long one and a white tank top that said "Fuck with me and I'll fuck with your face!"and it had a little person holding weapons.Her hair was up like TenTen's,and she was wearing tennies.Kiba was wearing black jean shorts with a Tee shirt that had a surfer dude and it said"Surfs Up!" and he was wearing flip flops."Come in Come in!"said Sakura."guys this is Kioa,my cousin.Kioa this is Sasuke the owner of this beach house. That's Sakura his gf.That's Neji,my bf.That's Hinata and that's naruto her bf.That's Ino and that's Shikamaru her bf.and last but not least you should already know Kiba."said TenTen."I have a quick question.well two exactly.One-where's my room and two-if Sasuke and Sakura are bf and gf then why are they wearing wedding rings?"Kioa(giggling with joy.I'm a charecter!I'll just start saying I if I'm speaking.)asked."One I'll show you your room and two we were pretending they were married because of one of Sasuke's fangirls." said TenTen."Oh Ok!"I said cheerfully.

TenTen showed me and Kiba to our rooms.'Man that Kiba kid is HOT!'i thought.'man that Kioa chik is hot'Kiba thought.Kiba smiled at me and I blushed.(Ok I know that I'm probably spending more time with me and romantic sighKiba.but this is a SasuSaku fanfic.so don't worry!)I found out that my room is right across the hall from Kiba's.(giggles).I went into my room and Kiba went into his.Five minutes later a leter with a heart slipped under my door and into my room.It said:

_**Kioa,**_

_**Will you go out**_

_**with me?**_

_**Kiba**_

I quickly scribbled yes on the bottom and slid it under his door. Three minutes later we went out for lunch.(AWWWW!)To the rest of the gang.ShikaIno were asleep in his room(Awwww.),NaruHina were sharing a bowl of ramen when they accidentally got the same noodle and "Lady and the Tramp"happened,NejiTen were watching and when "Lady and the Tramp"happened TenTen had to hold Neji back so he wouldn't kill Naruto,and SasuSaku were in his room making out.(How about we leave them alone.or should we check on them.Let's check on them!)To SasuSaku!Sakura was laying on Sasuke's bed and he was passionatly kissing her,(a little to passionatly if you ask me!)and his hand started to move up her shirt.They thought they were alone but they weren't.Sakura's dad and Itachi were watching from their window.(PERVERTS!)Oh and did I forget that Orochimaru and Karin were also there.Yes Karin is still alive.The "dead"body that they found was one of her clones and Kabuto was there to catch her in time.What really got them steaming is when Sasuke removed her shirt and she removed his.(Uh yea lets leave them alone.)The rest of the gang(even me and Kiba-kun)were listening outside the door."Are the doing "it?"asked/whispered Ino."I think so."whispered TenTen.They looked at Neji and Hinata.They nodded."Byakugan!"they whispered together."OMG!"they whispered."What?"I asked."They are doing it."whispered Neji."How can you tell?"asked/whispered Kiba."He was taking off her skirt."whispered Neji,"and now he's taking off her underwear with...ewww..."whispered Hinata."With what?"everyone whispered."his teeth."Hinata whispered shuddering."How about we leave?"I whispered.Everyone agreed.

The Next day.Everyone had nightmare about what they saw/heard(except Sasuke and Sakura of course!lol!XD).Everyone was sleeply eating breakfast when Sasuke and Sakura came downstairs."Morning!"said Sakura.Then the doorbell rung."I'll get it!"I said.I answered."Hello.My name is Kyojanji.I'm looking for Kioa and Kiba."the man said."Yea?I'm Kioa...KIBA-KUN!"i called.Kiba came."Can we help you?"Kiba asked."Yes.You two have to come back to the villiage."Kyojanji said."Ok lets go pack."I said.

Three hours later Kioa and Kiba left."Bye!"everyone yelled."Well that was fun."said Sasuke."What?Having them here or what you and Sakura did last night?"asked Shikamaru."Uhhhh...having them here."said Sasuke trying to hide a blush,but he failed. "Oh yea?Then why are you and Sakura blushing like crazy?"asked Neji with a smirk.Everyone laughed,except for Sasuke and Sakura."I-I don't k-know what y-you m-mean."said Sakura."Ha...We heard you last night."said Naruto."Oh Sasuke-kun...Ah..Uh..." said TenTen moking Sakura."S-Sakura.A-almost.Uh."said Neji moking Sasuke.Everyone continued laughing(except Sasuke and Sakura.).Then someone started knocking on the door."I-I'll get it."said Sakura."Hello."She said,"Huh...AHHHHHHHHHHH!"she started screaming.Sasuke ran to the door and standing there was Orochimaru,and Karin.Behind them were mr.Haruno and Itachi.

CLIFFY!! ")")

Sorry I just had to!


End file.
